


Ain't Nothing 'Bout You

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, chuck is a country boy, i dunno thats pretty much it, who likes country music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: chucks playing his fucking country music in the car and trent hates it but its a cute love song aaand it makes trent think real fucking hard about his crush on chuckyeah this is a song fic: Ain't Nothing 'Bout You by Brooks & Dunn
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Ain't Nothing 'Bout You

**Author's Note:**

> as always the summary is shitty but whatever this song is sponsored by my country anon on the tumblrs and its cute as fuck

“Your music sucks.” Trent complains as Chuck plugs his phone into the aux and turns it up high. 

“I’m driving so I get to pick the music and you shut up about it.” Chuck shoves Trent’s shoulder as he pulls out of the arena parking lot and begins towards the hotel. Orange is already asleep in the back unbothered by the volume of the radio.

“You never let me drive, though.” Trent argues and sticks his hand out the window and lets his arm hang out. 

“That’s because you suck at it.” Chuck smiles and pokes Trent in the chest. Trent goes to argue but cuts himself off, knowing it’ll last all ride, maybe longer, and just shakes his head as the beginnings of a guitar strum fills the space. One of Chuck’s country songs. 

“ _ Once I thought that love was something I could neeeeever dooo! _ ” Chuck sings along, Orange still dead asleep in the back when Trent turns to check. 

For the most part Trent tunes it out not much into country. He just stares out the window at the buildings passing by in another city he wouldn’t really get to know before they left again. 

Chuck’s drumming against the steering wheel in his own world until he decides to direct his energy towards Trent. 

“ _ The way you look, the way you laugh, the way you love with all you have. There ain’t nothing 'bout you that don’t do something for me! _ ” Chuck punctuates the lyrics with finger guns in Trent’s direction followed by an over dramatic hand over his heart, clutching at his chest and other dorky gestures. Trent shoves him back but smiles at Chuck’s goofiness. He can’t help but listen now as he’s sung to letting the lyrics actually sink in. 

“ _ In my life I've been hammered by some heavy blooows that never knocked me off my feet. All you gotta do is smile at me and dooown I gooo and baby it's no mystery! Why I surrender, Trent, you got everything!”  _ Chuck cups Trent’s face bringing it closer to his while they’re stopped in traffic, letting Trent see Chuck’s bright, wide smile in detail. His pretty lips spread and chapped, surrounded by his slightly scruffy facial hair. His cheeks round and cute from where his smile is pushing up his cheekbones. Trent looks up to his eyes shining brightly with mirth, looking almost gray in the dark of the car. The corners are creased and Trent’s only thought is how beautiful he looks. 

Too soon Chuck is pulling back, the warmth of his hand leaving Trent’s cheek as there’s a honk behind them telling them they’ve started moving again. 

“Man we shoulda got food first, I’m fucking starving.” Chuck says, still drumming out the rhythm. Trent shakes himself out of his head and settles back in his seat. 

“Yeah, this sucks.” He sounds normal. Why wouldn’t he? This isn’t the first time he’s thought about Chuck in a not so friendly sense. It almost seems he thinks about him like that more than not. That doesn’t stop the heat he feels spread across his face or the heaviness in his chest, weighing him down constantly reminding him he’s in love with his best friend. 

Chuck begins just humming the song and Trent wishes he would keep singing, keep holding Trent’s face and play up the romantic theatrics so Trent could pretend they were real. Instead he just listens to the lyrics that annoyingly keep Chuck at the forefront of his mind. 

_ The way you kiss, the way you cry, _

_ The way you move when you walk by _

_ There ain't nothing 'bout you  _

_ That don't do something for me _

“UUUUGH!” Chuck groans at the unmoving traffic and leans his head on Trent’s shoulder. “Wake me when we’re moving.” Chuck closes his eyes and Trent rolls his. 

“And I’m bad at driving…” Trent mutters but Chuck hears and slaps a hand to Trent's forehead. 

“Hey! I’m not currently driving cause no one’s fucking moving, and you are! You’re a crazy driver!” Trent still doesn’t want to argue about it but he’s having a hard time not defending his honor. 

“No I’m not.” Trent hits Chuck back who jumps and opens his eyes again. 

“That’s cheating!” Chuck claims, making Trent laugh. Chuck throws another hand that Trent catches causing a small struggle until Trent pulls Chuck into a headlock. “Alright you win.” Chuck pouts but keeps his head against Trent’s chest so Trent doesn’t move his arm from around Chuck’s neck, just loosens his grip so it’s just resting around him. 

“Mmm moving.” Trent pushes Chuck up even if he doesn’t want to and Chuck rubs his eyes, focusing back on the road. They finally make it to their exit and Chuck speeds up down the curve impatient and hungry. Trent hears a thump as Orange gets rocked into the door. 

“What the hell?” Orange grumbles as he slowly sits up and leans into space in between the front two seats. “I didn’t know Trent was driving.” Orange jokes which earns him his own forehead slap. “Hey.” Orange rubs his poor forehead and lays back down. 

“AHA SEE!” Chuck laughs and Trent huffs. 

“Shut up and play your stupid music.” Trent turns the radio up more and slumps in his seat causing Chuck to laugh louder. Despite it being at his expense Chuck’s laughter never fails to make Trent smile. He decides to ignore the music, he doesn’t wanna go through his stupid feelings again at least no more than usual. 

Suddenly the car is swerving away from the hotel direction and Trent sits up to see what the hell Chuck’s doing immediately seeing a Jack in the Box drive thru. 

“I’m so hungry.” Chuck says in explanation even though no one asked. 

“Me too.” Trent nods trying to figure out what to get. He pokes Orange back awake so he can order and he ignores his protests at being awoken again. It’s all the same as always and it puts Trent at ease. Which is immediately ruined by the words swirling around in his head annoyingly. 

_ But this yearning in the deep part of my heart for you _

_ Is more than a reaction to your touch _

“What’d you want babe?” Chuck pats Trent’s shoulder leaving his hand there as he looks over at him. Trent snaps himself out of his own head again and orders. He wants to reach his hand up and lace his fingers with Chuck’s or maybe even kiss his knuckles or something sappy like that. He could, it’s not that unlike stuff they’ve done before and sometimes he lets himself indulge in these little acts of affection but right now Trent’s not sure if he’d be able to stop himself. Right now the veil between loving Chuck and being in love with Chuck is too thin. So Trent keeps his hands to himself. 

But Chuck makes it so hard. 

“Hand me a fry man.” Trent digs through the bags on his lap and pulls one out looking over to where Chuck’s leaning over with his mouth open. Trent freezes for a second before he places the fry in Chuck’s mouth, holding the very end of it to try and not make contact. It doesn’t work when Chuck's eager ass leans forward catching Trent's fingers with his lips. Trent pulls his hand back and holds it in his lap, Chuck oblivious to the reaction. It's stupid how much his heart still beats after years of knowing Chuck but he also doesn't want it to stop for some reason. At this point he can't imagine  _ not  _ being in love with him, he doesn't even know what that's like anymore. 

"How much farther?" Trent asks, rubbing his eyes. He's tired and it's making these thoughts while sitting next to Chuck all the more dangerous. 

"It's that building there so I'd say like I dunno, a minute?" Chuck points out which of the buildings they were headed for, Trent ducking his head so he could see it in full view through the windshield. It takes even less than a minute, Chuck pulling into the parking lot and switching the ignition off. 

"Orange." Trent pokes him again in the side so they could finally get into their room. "Get up." He shakes him a little more aggressively until he finally hears him start to grumble and shift. 

"Quit waking me up." Orange complains while looking around at his surroundings. 

"We're here." Chuck says getting out of the car and walking towards the trunk. Trent does the same as Orange slowly slides himself across the seat to open the door. 

"Want me to carry your bag?" Chuck offers, looking down at where Trent's got all the food and drink holder. 

"Oh uh, sure thanks man." Chuck nods and slings his and Trent's bags over his shoulders. Orange finally makes it out of the car and joins them. 

"Will you hold my bag, too?" Orange asks, tilting his head at Chuck. 

"No you're not holding anything." Orange slowly wraps his arms around himself and Chuck rolls his eyes. "Yourself doesn't count Orange." Trent huffs a small laugh and Chuck smiles at him, Orange pouting and trudging up to the trunk to grab his bag. 

Chuck slams the trunk and they all head inside to check in which thankfully takes a short amount of time, Trent hanging back slightly and letting Chuck handle it. Soon they're sprawled across the two beds, Jack in the Box handed out, and silence overtaking them while they eat. 

_ The way you look, the way you laugh, _

_ The way you love with all you have, _

_ Your dance, your drive, you make me feel alive _

They don't apply to the situation at all, those words. And yet they do. It's these moments Trent feels most alive. Maybe not alive, when he feels most like a person and not just a weirdo wrestler. Where he can just sit in silence and not be questioned or looked at while he does the strange things he does because he's a weirdo human, too. Chuck'll point out the weird shit he does but then he'll do the same to Chuck and it's like an unspoken agreement that there's no need to hide, even if there is for Trent. But right now maybe Trent's been staring at Chuck too long because now he's frowning at him. 

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Chuck asks, grabbing a napkin and wiping it across his mouth. 

"Nah, sorry just tired." Trent shakes his head and goes back to picking at his fries. 

"We should probably sleep soon. Not that I can really." Chuck shrugs, tossing his garbage away and clearing the bed. He gets up to pick up Orange who's slumped on the floor, guiding him up onto the bed before picking up the remote and plopping down next to Trent and taking a fry. "Hopefully they have something good on." 

"Probably not." Trent says and settles back against the headboard, trying to relax with Chuck now leaning over his lap to aim the remote at the TV. 

"You're probably right." Chuck starts sifting through the channels anyways just to see, while Trent clears away his wrappers to settle more comfortably. "Dude why's your hat still on?" Chuck reaches over blindly as Trent sits back down to try and take it off. 

"Cause, what am I gonna do, just leave my hair down?" Trent swats Chuck's hand away who turns now to look at Trent with an expression essentially translating to " _ Yeah?"  _

"We're alone in a hotel room, let your hair down princess." Chuck smiles teasingly and Trent pushes him at the name. 

"Fine, whatever." Trent pulls his hat off and throws it to the floor before taking his hair tie out and running a hand through his hair. "Happy?" 

"Yup." Chuck smiles again and turns back to the TV before grumbling and turning it off. "Garbage." Chuck scooches back on the bed until he's in line with Trent and leans his head on Trent's shoulder. 

Trent still keeps his hands to himself, not looking at where Chuck's resting against him just keeping his eyes on the wall in front of him. He takes every precaution necessary but Chuck still gets around them as if he's doing it on purpose. 

"Your hair's nice." Chuck picks his head up to rest his chin on Trent's shoulder so he's looking up at him. 

"Thanks." Trent runs a hand through it again, eyes glued to the wall. 

"You should leave it down more." Chuck says while reaching up to run his own hand through, scratching Trent's scalp gently. Trent's throat tightens as he holds in a pleased hum at the feeling. His fists clench in his lap as he focuses all his energy on keeping his eyes to the wall. He listens to Orange's snores, trying to ground himself on something other than the feel of Chuck's hand. 

"Uh yeah, maybe." Trent answers too late but Chuck doesn't really seem to mind in his preoccupied state. He feels Chuck shift but he still doesn't look to see how, he just feels the bed move under him and Chuck's knee pressing into his thigh where he's turned to sit criss cross facing Trent. And then there's two hands in his hair. He can't really help it as he lets his eyes slip shut. Trent still holds back any noise but the unconscious tilt of his head into Chuck's hands is pretty telling. 

"Is this cool?" Chuck whispers as if he hadn't already been doing it for a while. His voice is too soft, hands too gentle, it's all too much. 

"Yeah." Trent says, keeping his eyes closed. If he opens them he'll look at Chuck and if he looks at Chuck… he's not even sure and that scares him. 

_ The way you talk, the way you tease _

Chuck scratches behind Trent's ear and he leans his head to expose that side a little more. He hears Chuck's small laugh at that action. 

"You're like a dog." Chuck smiles and continues carding his fingers over that spot. 

"Shut up." Trent responds with no heat. He can't really argue that when his best friend is pretty much petting him. 

"Nah dogs are cool." Chuck reassures him. One of his hands slips down to the back of Trent's neck before running back up under his hair and this time he's incapable of holding back a whimper. Chuck's hand stills for a second in an oppressive moment of silence that has Trent tensing and squeezing his eyes just a little bit tighter. But Chuck moves again, repeating the same action pulling more sounds from Trent. "Does that feel good?" 

" _ Yeah. _ " Trent is more breathless than he wanted to sound but he can't dwell on it when he feels something other than Chuck's hands on the top of his head that has him snapping his eyes open. Chuck's right in front of him leaning up from where he just placed a kiss to Trent's head. Chuck's eyes widen slightly when he sees Trent's are open and his face reddens, just a faint blush in the shitty hotel lighting. 

"Sorry." Chuck ducks his head slightly but he keeps his hands in Trent's hair, looking at Trent the way he feels. Nervous, a little scared,  _ hopeful. _

"Chuck…" Trent's hand moves on its own up to Chuck's chest, resting just beneath his shoulder. Chuck looks down at it then back up slowly meeting Trent's gaze.

_ By now I think you see  _

Trent's not exactly sure who moves first but they both meet in the middle, lips pressing together hastily as if they'd have to part soon. But they don't, they are here together all night and all morning too, and really most of the time until they have time to go to their respective homes. For some reason, though, it feels like the moment will be lost if they don't take advantage. 

So Chuck grips Trent's hair tightly and Trent wraps his arms around Chuck's waist pulling him into his lap so he's straddling him as they kiss with fervor. Chuck's tongue swipes impatiently at Trent's bottom lip and Trent opens his mouth, unable to deny Chuck. He's tugging at his hair and tilting Trent's head more causing him to moan into Chuck's mouth. 

Chuck lightly bites down on Trent's bottom lip making Trent whine before he's pulling back, panting heavily over Trent's following whines at the loss. Chuck's eyes are wide and his mouth is hanging open taking in big gasping breaths. Again Trent thinks about how beautiful Chuck is. Especially when he's sitting in his lap and his lips are shiny and swollen, an even deeper shade of red painting his cheeks. Trent knows he's staring but he doesn't really care, he could stare at Chuck like this forever, the only thing he's willing to break the eye contact for would be to kiss Chuck again. So he does. 

Chuck's lips feel so good and so do his hands and his legs. Chuck feels good, he always has and Trent wonders why he was so scared to do this when he knew that all along. Chuck pulls away again but starts peppering kisses down Trent's jaw and his neck and it also feels really good. 

" _ Chuck. _ " Trent moans as he grips his hips tightly. 

"Mmm, you sound so pretty baby. I love the sounds you make." Chuck mumbles against his skin that warms under his lips at the praise. 

_ There ain't nothing 'bout you that don't do something for me  _

Trent whimpers as Chuck nuzzles his facial hair and bites down behind his ear and it's too good. 

"I love you, Chuck." Trent blurts out, clinging to the fabric of Chuck's shirt. Chuck pulls back, cupping Trent's cheek and searching his eyes. 

"Really?" Chuck asks and it's such a ridiculous question to Trent that he laughs until the frown on Chuck's face makes him uneasy. 

"Yeah, really. I'm in love with you." Trent says and the brightness of Chuck's smile is almost blinding but there's absolutely no way he would look away. 

"I love you, too. Trent I love you so much." Chuck brings their foreheads together and he can't stop saying it. He mutters "I love you" over and over again making up for all the times he wanted to in the past. 

"Shh, it's okay, we have time, I love you Chuck." Trent presses a kiss to Chuck's warm cheek feeling him trembling slightly at the franticness of his declaration. Chuck nods and grips onto Trent tightly and they just hold each other. letting the moment sink in so it can be remembered.

Trent almost forgot Orange was there until he hears him stir, abruptly getting up from the bed and walking into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door as he takes a piss. Chuck doesn't leave Trent's lap and Trent doesn't let go, they both just watch the stiff movements of their friend towards the bathroom and the much more relaxed pace as he comes back and collapses into bed again, not a word said. 

Chuck slowly returns his gaze to Trent before bursting out in laughter that Trent joins in on. 

"Did he just sleep piss?" Chuck asks through his laughter, as he tucks his head beside Trent's neck. 

"I wouldn't doubt he can do that." Trent responds before dropping a kiss to the top of Chuck's head. 

"We should probably go to sleep, too, huh?" Chuck looks up at Trent who sighs. 

"Yeah probably." Chuck doesn't really want to move and neither does Trent but eventually Chuck pulls himself off Trent's lap so he can go to the bathroom and actually brush his teeth. Trent stands to do the same, meeting Chuck's gaze in the mirror with a loving smile. 

"Hey uh, what was that one song called…?" Trent asks as he grabs his toothbrush from his bag. 

"Which one?" Chuck spits before asking. 

"The one you sang to me." Trent blushes as Chuck smiles widely at him. 

"'Ain't Nothing 'Bout You'. Why, you like country now, babe?" Chuck teases wrapping his arms around Trent's waist from behind, still smiling at him through the mirror. Trent leans into the touch and smiles back.

"Maybe just that one song…" 

**Author's Note:**

> trent is just a cute dog who likes pets alright cool  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
